Mervyn Pumpkinhead
History Mervyn Pumpkinhead: 1485 - 1987 Mervyn was created by Dream to do what was needed in the Dreaming, and what was needed was to clean up the messes. Though Mervyn was at first very enthusiastic about his purpose in life, he quickly became dour and downright crotchety when he realized that his boss, Dream, could do everything it took Mervyn long hard-working hours to accomplish just by waving his hand. Feeling like his existence was some sick joke, but still determined to do what he was made to do, Merv began chain-smoking cigars and complaining about every facet of his job to anyone who would hear him out. Everyone, that is, other than Dream himself. No way was Merv going to risk upsetting the man who made him (and who could unmake him on a whim). For five hundred years, Merv toiled in the Dreaming, creating new wonderful sets for dreamers to enjoy, then tearing them down later to make room for new sets. The work was repetitive, but it did let Merv express his creativity and he did take pride in his accomplishments, even if he was upset that he had to do all the labor to bring forth such creations. Mervyn Pumpkinhead: 1987 - 1997 When Dream disappeared, Merv didn't know what to do with himself. Lucien didn't see much point in changing the way things were but also didn't give Merv any new directions. After several months of Dream being missing without any explanation, Merv decided to abandon the Dreaming to clean up a different sort of mess. He searched the cosmos looking for his creator, acquiring new skills and making many new friends (and enemies). Mervyn Pumpkinhead: 1997 - 2007 After a decade of turning up very little leads on Dream's location and not particularly interested in returning to the Dreaming, Merv took a job as a driver for the Cosmic Coach and Cab Company as a bus driver for a transdimensional bus. Though the work paid well and he made good friends, such as his co-worker Space Cabbie, Merv didn't feel fulfilled. One day, when a weakened and malnourished Dream got on the bus, asking for a trip back to the Dreaming, Merv kicked everyone else off the bus and drove his boss home. When he got off the bus to help Dream into his castle, that was the last time Merv set foot in that bus. Mervyn Pumpkinhead: 2007 - Present Back to building sets and mopping floors, Merv has returned to Ghost Castle and the Dreaming. With the Dreaming back to its old management, Merv's familiarly carved face is a sight for sore eyes. He still complains and gripes with every stroke of the mop, but deep down, you can tell he's happy to be back. More recently, he has heard of this Dream Vortex predicament that Dream has found himself in and Merv has sworn he'll find a way to save his boss, even though Merv is the first one to admit he has absolutely no idea how he's going to do that. Threat Assessment Resources * Immortality: As a resident of the Dreaming, Merv Pumpkinhead is effectively immortal. So long as sentient life capable of dreaming exists in known reality and Dream exists, Merv will continue to live. * Limited Cosmic Power: Mervyn is able to shape the energy of the Dreaming into the tools and materials he needs to accomplish his duties as custodian. This includes creating mops, brooms, hammers, nails, and other more bizarre instruments that defy human understanding. * Psychic Disguise: When he travels outside of the Dreaming, he is able to walk freely among people without anyone being alarmed by his pumpkin head or body made of sticks and twine. In fact, even those who are capable of noticing that due to psychic ability may acknowledge it or be briefly disturbed by his nature, but everyone tends to acclimate to it pretty quickly. So much so that Merv is known to have had several very attractive female lovers among humans and other humanoid races, all of which regard Merv as ravishingly handsome and a generous lover. When asked about this, Merv doesn't say much on the matter, in fact he tends to be confused as to why so many people are surprised to hear this. * Construction: Merv is a legendary builder. No one can make creations in the Dreaming like he can. Some believe he was the architect of the Nightmare Houses, but he claims that was the work of the caretaker before him. Still, Merv has shown himself quite knowledgeable and capable when it comes to repairing the Nightmare Houses. * Cleaning: Merv can push a broom or mop with the best of them. Of course, he's had plenty of practice. Weaknesses * Magic & Cosmic Forces: Though immortal, that is not to say that Merv cannot be killed. Like many from the Dreaming, Merv is vulnerable to mystic attack and his corporeal form can be destroyed.RepCap: Mervyn Pumpkinhead Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * His identity is known among occultists. * He's friends with Matthew Cable, Cain, Abel, Eve, Nuala and Dora. He's acquainted with The Fashion Thing, Fiddler's Green, Goldie the Gargoyle, Gregory the Gargoyle, Gryphon, Hippogriff and Wyvern. He's an enemy of Brute, Glob, Corinthian and Judge Gallows. * Mervyn Pumpkinhead has a Threat Assessment ranking of 90, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * His job description as Agent of Dream might be a nod to Sandman Presents: Merv Pumpkinhead, Agent of D.R.E.A.M. Links and References * Appearances of Mervyn Pumpkinhead * Character Gallery: Mervyn Pumpkinhead Category:Characters Category:Immortality Category:The Dream Team Members Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Bald Category:No Eyes Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Janitors Category:High Threat Category:Height 6' 1" Category:The Od